Drifting Flowers
by DemonPixie8500
Summary: Petunia and Lily were the closest of sisters when they were children. The simple matter of an opening and closing flower resulted in Petunia rising to her name. A petunia flower means anger and resentment, but it also means longing for someone. Lily, the pure flower that symbolizes honesty, acceptance, & justice, wants her sister, but they only manage to drift apart. REVISED
1. Chapter 1 - Redheads and Blondes

CHAPTER 1 - Redheads and Blondes

They sat in the grassy meadow, weaving crowns of flowers and grass with their thin, nimble fingers. They sat close together, the fiery red-head, and the calm blonde. The girls were young, not realizing the innocence of their age and what was to come. The redhead bounded around the meadow, picking the wilting daisies and yellow tulips, and brought them back to her older sister to thread into the crowns. They were playing princesses and princesses needed beautiful crowns. Four year old Lily picked up a flower and watched the delicate petals open and close in her palm. She thought nothing of it, being a young child.

She brought it back to her sister and exclaimed, "Look Tuney! Its a pvetty fower!"

6 year old Petunia screamed, she had never seen a flower open and close, it was as if it was magic!

"Don't be scared, its just a fower." The green-eyed girl eagerly told her older sister.

"Lily stop it. It's scary."

Disappointed with her sisters lack of enthusiasm, the redhead let the flower drop. Seeing the hurt on her sister's face, Petunia drew her arms around her, hugging her gently.

"Sorry Lily."

The four-year old dismissed the event and let her older sister, who had always loved and protected her, who was her best friend, braid the flowers into her hair. They ran around the meadow, under the hot summer sun, playing tag and swinging as high as the could on the swings. Exhausted, they sprawled on the soft, green grass, their hair splaying out around them like halos, red and gold.

"I love you Tuney. You're my bestest friend eva!" exclaimed the tiny four year old, beaming at her sister.

"I love you too Lily. You'll always be my best friend." Petunia told her sister.

With the promise she had given her sister, she made another promise, to herself, that she would always love and protect Lily, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Freak

**CHAPTER 2 - The Freak**

_11 year old Lily Evans sat at the dining table eating breakfast, ignoring the stony and murderous glare her older sister kept shooting her way. Her father, a stocky, red haired man, sat next to her, sifting through the mail. Her mother, who had blonde hair and brilliant green eyes, was standing at the counter, making homemade orange juice. There were dull, repetitive thunks as her father dropped the envelopes, dismissing the junk mail. After a few moments, David Evans wordlessly handed Lily a thick, heavy envelope. On the outside, words were written in emerald green ink, the color of her eyes. It said,_

Lily Maria Evans

35 Swallow Court, Blue Heron Street

The Kitchen

_She simply stared at it, how could it know where she was at that exact moment, like magic. Like magic! This was the letter from that school that Sev was talking about it! With shaking fingers, she traced her name, scared that if she opened it, it might say she wasn't allowed to go. Suddenly, it was gone. Petunia had snatched it from her fingers and was looking at it with disdain. _

"_Hey! Give that back!" Lily cried as she groped for the letter across the table. _

"_This is the weirdest letter ever." Petunia exclaimed, about to unseal the envelope. "GIVE IT BACK!" _

"_Now girls, calm down. Petunia, give Lily the letter." Said Maria Evans in a firm tone. _

_Grumbling, Petunia obeyed her mother. With trembling fingers, Lily opened the envelope and read the letter. Her eyes kept coming back to one sentence, _"Congratulations. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"_Mum, dad, I got in! I got in." _

_They simply looked on with confusion as Lily read them the letter and told them what Sev had told her when she was nine, about her being a witch. Her mother hugged Lily to her chest, tears of joy pooling in her eyes while her father beamed with pride. _

"_Of course," thought Petunia "Lily, the perfect daughter, is a witch." _

"_Freak" she hissed under her breath, to low for her parents to hear. _

_Lily's eyes stung with tears as the harsh cruel, word stung her; coming venomously from her older sister's mouth._

"_Was this it?" she thought as her father and mother animatedly asked her questions, _

"_Was this what would break Petunia and me apart?" She gazed longingly at her sister as she stormed out of the kitchen. Lily soon quietly excused herself from her parents and trudged upstairs to her room, where she shed the tears that had threatened to pour thickly down her face in front of her parents. _

"_I'm sorry Petunia." she thought as her mother called her downstairs, excitedly asking her where they could buy cauldrons and a wand._

_Petunia watched from the living room as her parents embraced her sister. Oh, how she wished they could go back to all those years ago when they were innocent sisters who loved each other. But that was before Lily became a freak. With that thought. she turned on her heel and ran to her room, intending to get as far as possible from that FREAK!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Potter vs Dursley

**CHAPTER 3 - Potter VS Dursley**

I was standing in front of the mirror, fixing my hair and fidgeting. My parents had met James a million times before but Petunia had always managed to not be at home. Now, Petunia wanted to introduce her fiance to me, or rather, mum wanted her to introduce him to me.

"Lily," James said getting up from our bed. "Its going to be fine. Your sister will, of course, love me and my dashing looks."

He paused and winked at me in the mirror. I felt some of my tension ease as James massaged his hands into my stiff shoulders.

"And," he continued "you're parents already love me so its going to go great."

He finished with a smile. James and I had moved in together when I turned eighteen in September. He had been sweating bullets when he had asked me, at first I thought he was going to propose. And now my sister was getting married, it was all going so fast. I sighed and turned around, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his around me and kissed the top of my head.

"James, you don't know Petunia. She hates me and she hates magic even more, if that's possible. She's going to be absolutely terrible to us and have a go at you every chance she gets."

"Well, thats only if she can collect her thoughts after she sees me." James said, striking a pose and pretending to flip his hair. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Lets get going, my dear." I said, holding my arm out. He looped his arm through mine and said "Thank you, my dear sir." I laughed and we apparated to my childhood home.

The first thing I saw, or rather felt, was my mother's arm wrapped around me. You'd think she hadn't see me in years.

"Lily! James!" My father's voice boomed as he hugged me and shook James's hand.

"Everyone is in the living area." My mother said ushering us in.

As I turned the corner, I saw my thin, horse-like sister sitting on the couch, holding the hand of an enormous man who took up more than ¾ of the couch. He had a huge moustache and very little hair on his shiny head. He seemed as if he had no neck and had small, beady blue eyes.

"Lily." Petunia said stiffly, as James and I sat on the loveseat.

"Hello Tuney." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Don't call me that." she hissed. Her words stung but I took it in stride. I could feel James's grip tighten on my hand.

"This is James, my boyfriend."

"Hello Petunia." James said, giving her a dashing grin. Petunia stared at his extended hand and sniffed. James awkwardly returned his hand to his side.

"This," she looked lovingly up at the walrus man, "Is Vernon Dursley, my fiance." I felt James snicker very quietly and nudged him with my elbow, shutting him up immediately.

"Hello Vernon, how do you do." I asked politely.

"Very well." He said eyeing us and grunting. His mustache looked like it was trying to jump off his face as he talked, I bit back a laugh.

"And you?"

"Well, thank you." This conversation was getting painfully dull, not like it had been very interesting in the first place.

After a long, awkward silence, James spoke up. "What do you do Vernon?" He was using one of the questions I had given him to ask. I felt a small surge of pride.

"I," He said straightening up immediately, "Am the junior executive at Grunnings." He looked at us, obviously expecting us to be impressed.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound fascinated.

"How wonderful."

"And what do you do, boy?" He barked, quite rudely, at James. Luckily, he was saved from answering the question as my mother came in, announcing that dinner was ready.

As we were served soup, our appetizer, Vernon spoke up. "Oh not too much now." He told my mother as she dished out soup. "I'm going on a diet you see."

"Something very much needed." I heard James mutter under his breathe. I kicked him under the table.

"What of car do you own boy?" Vernon asked James after he had finished his first glass of wine. I knew immediately something bad was going to happen. James looked confused.

"What?""I asked, what kind of car you drive."

"Umm, I don't have one." Phew, I thought he was going to start talking about brooms for a second. Vernon looked smug as he said,

"Well, not to worry, I'm sure once you start working at some worthwhile place, you'll earn a bit of money." James looked mad, and I was very shocked myself at his rudeness. My mother sensing the tension in the air, said

"Well, I think that the roast beef and potatoes are done." She said, trying to clear the air.

I looked at Petunia and cleared my throat, "So Petunia, how did you and Vernon meet?"

She launched into a boring monologue about how she had bumped into him on the way to college. I tried my best to look interested, smiling and nodding. After she was done, Vernon opened his mouth.

"Dear, why don't you show your sister the ring." Nodding excitedly, Petunia held out her hand, smugly showing off a small diamond.

"Vernon is so romantic, Daddy. He saved six months of his salary to buy me this." She sent a vicious smirk my way.

"Yes, very expensive." Vernon said to James. "What car do you hope to drive?" Vernon asked James.

"Well, I don't know what a car is but I do own a Nimbus 1000."

"A w-what?" "A top of the line racing broom." Vernon's face turned red, but my father interrupted.

"Why, what lovely weather we're having." Silence ensued. After making forced conversation with Petunia, Vernon turned from my dad to James.

"Where do you work James?" he asked in his nasally voice

"I am currently training to be an Auror." He said proudly. Big mistake. I had told James Vernon knew we were magical but I knew this would have a bad reaction.

"Excuse me?" He spluttered.

"He means a police officer." I jumped in.

"Oh." Vernon said. I could see James frowning out of the corner of my eye.

"What, no I meant an Auror. An Auror is someone who catches dark wizards. Very prestigious job." He added. Oh no. Petunia let out a strangled sound.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vernon roared, clenching his fist so tight that the wine glass in his hand shattered.

James frowned and muttered "Reparo." Oh no. The wine glass fixed itself and flew onto the table. Petunia shrieked. I watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, unable to do anything.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR ABNORMALNESS USED AROUND US!" Vernon bellowed and my dad tried to intervene.

"Now boys, -"

"What do you mean abnormalness?" Asked James angrily.

"YOU AND THAT FREAK! YOU ARE NOT NORMAL! YOU'RE FREAKS!" Vernon roared outraged. I felt tears prick my eyes as unwanted memories of Petunia saying the same thing came back.

"EXCUSE ME! Apologize to Lily right now, you overgrown walrus!" James was enraged. Say something about him fine, but nobody hurt his Lily flower.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! Come Petunia, we're leaving!" Vernon stomped angrily out the door, his footfalls shaking the whole house. I could feel my tears spill over as my sister sent me a look filled with venom, and followed Vernon out. The door slammed and my tears streaked relentlessly down my face. James turned to me, and his expression softened. I had my head on the table and I could feel his hand touching my hair.

"Lily, don't cry. I am so sorry." He said, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed against his chest, my hands wrinkling his dress shirt.

"Its not-" hiccup " Your-" hiccup "Fault." I felt his face press to my hair, kissing it.

"I love you Lily, and it doesn't matter what that walrus thinks of us. You're perfect." This made me stop crying as I lifted my head and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too."

"I am so sorry, my dears." I heard my mother say. "I'm afraid Vernon is not a very pleasant man."

"Indeed, he is not." Agreed my father as he bent to pick up the things that Vernon had knocked off the table in his rage. Sniffing, I took out my wand and gave it a swish, returning everything to its original state.

"Thank you dear." My father said as I nodded and stood up.

"Mum," I said quietly, "James and I are leaving now."

"Dear, why don't you stay for a bit." My mother said looking concerned.

"Its okay Mrs. Evans, I'll take care of her." James said, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Well, alright then." My mother still looked concerned as we apparated away.

I felt arms wrap around me as I sat in front of our vanity, brushing my hair.

"Lily, I am so sorry." James said into my hair. I sighed and turned around, cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Vernon was provoking you and you did a marvellous job of controlling your anger." He still looked upset.

"It wasn't your fault." I repeated. He smiled and kissed me.

" I love you."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4 - Wedding Drama

**CHAPTER 4 - Wedding Drama**

We apparated into the dark alley near the church with a slight pop. I nervously flattened my dark blue dress.

"Relax, you look beautiful Lils." James said, kissing my ginger curls. I gave him a weak smile as we headed down the sidewalk and pushed open the gate to the church. It was the one my family and I had been attending ever since I could remember. A few weeks ago, I had gotten a letter inviting me and James to Petunia's and Vernon's wedding. I had had a hunch that my mother had forced Petunia into sending me an invitation. It turned out that I was right because another letter, this one on less elegant and fancy paper, fell out of the envelope. It was in my sister's handwriting and it confirmed my suspicions.

We walked into the church and I could feel James tense up next to me at the sight of all the unknown people. Usually this would give him more confidence and make him act like an idiot, but considering these people didn't know that we were magic, I knew that he was worried he might slip up. I squeezed his hand as my mother spotted us and hurried over.

"Lily! James dear, how nice to see you two!" She exclaimed, kissing our cheeks.

"Hi mom." I said as I hugged her.

"Mrs. Evans, beautiful as always." Said James with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes as my mother blushed, looking flustered.

"Thank you dear." She smiled and showed us to our seats.

"Lily, I'll tell your father you're here. I have to go see Petunia." She said as she hurried away. I felt my heart sink a little as I realized I couldn't see my own sister in her wedding dress before she married that walrus stuffed into a suit. I could feel James pull me closer to him, obviously sensing my distress.

"Hey, cheer up Lils! I can't wait to hear the "speech" that the walrus has prepared for his horse in a dress!" He whispered, trying to make me smile. But all it did was get him a gentle scolding for calling my sister a horse and her fiance a walrus. Although, a smile did sneak onto my face as I imagined Vernon's toast to Petunia.

"Lily! James!" I heard my father say as he approached us. I forced a smile onto my face as I saw his familiar face. He sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"You look lovely my dear. And James, my, you look dashing!" He exclaimed. James grinned, a smug smile on his face.

"Thank you sir."

"Well, I better go to my seat. I wonder why you're seats are so far back? I can't believe Petunia's getting married." I smiled at my father's retreating back as he made his way to the front of the church.

As Canon in D Major started playing, I saw Vernon waddle to the front where the priest in pristine white robes was standing.

"He looks a bit like a penguin, waddling in that suit of his." Snickered James. I nudged him hard in the side and he let out a hiss.

"That hurt Lils!" He complained.

"Oh please. I've seen you get knocked around by the whomping willow and say it was fun."

"True." he muttered. I smirked and turned around just in time to see the doors open at the back. The ring bearer and flower girl, both dressed in orange strolled in, the toddlers holding hands and both throwing deep red rose petals. The bridesmaids came next, also dressed in light orange, and holding the hands of men in white and black tuxedos. Petunia then walked in, looking very different from her usual self. She wore a light pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and straps embedded with stones. Her gown cinched at the waist and poofed out, making it look like a ball gown. She wore a veil that covered her face but I could see that her blonde hair had been curled and was resting atop her head like a crown. She wore a huge choker necklace and earrings which did not look good with the dress. I personally didn't care for her outfit, she looked like a typical girly bride. However, her eyes were shining as she glided to the altar. James snickered next to me,

"She looks like cotton candy." He was referring to when we had gone to muggle carnival and ate the sweet, fluffy treat.

"Shut up." I hissed at him as I politely watched as she and Vernon said their vows. When they kissed, Petunia had to step to the side of Vernon so his large, protruding belly didn't get in the way. James pulled a face and pretended to silently gag. I pinched his leg and he stopped.

At the reception, I pulled James over to where Petunia and her new husband were sitting. She now wore a flowing orange dress that was over sequined and fell to the floor. Her hair was in a tight bun, allowing the blunt pineapple shape of her face to strike her viewers. I gently tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw James and I.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed venomously through her teeth. The malice in her words hurt like I was being pierced with shrapnel.

"You sent me an invitation, remember?" Her eyes narrowed. I continued, trying to control the pain my voice would surely convey.

"Congratulation Tuney. You look beautiful." I smiled at her.

"Yes, congratulations Petunia, it was a beautiful ceremony." James said, trying to be polite. I knew he was angry as his grip on my hand tightened but he did not want to spoil her special day. I rubbed circles on his hand with my thumb to calm him down.

"Whatever." she said. Vernon came up behind her and awkwardly put a large, beefy arm around her waist.

"What are you two doing here? I thought they weren't coming Petunia!" he barked. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me.

"I am so sorry my dear, I thought they would refrain from attending as they clearly know they are not welcome here. But alas, my mother forced me to send an invitation." I could feel tears of rage and hurt building up in my eyes. Before they spilled over and stripped me of whatever dignity I had left, I quickly said

"Goodbye Tuney. I love you."

"Go away." I turned around, my airway constricting, as I pulled James with me and quickly walked out of the restaurant where the reception was being held. It was dark and gloomy outside as James pulled me close to him once we were in an alley. I sighed and willed the tears to dry up. I was done crying over her.

" It's okay Lils, you tried." He muttered as he stroked my hair.

"Its not okay James. Its not. Don't you see that she hates me? I'm a terrible sister. She despises me and so does Vernon. She was my best friend and now the gap between us is just getting wider." I cried.

"Lily." James said firmly as he pried me from his chest and held me at arms length by my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter if she hates you. You have tried to make amends. Its her fault if she can't accept who you are. You are a great sister and a beautiful person Lils. Its her choice if she doesn't want to embrace that. And who cares what the overgrown whale thinks of you?" He told me, the anger in his eyes abiding bit by bit as he finished his rant.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly into his chest.

"Anytime Lily, anytime."


	5. Chapter 5 - Matters of the Heart

**CHAPTER 5 - Matters of the Heart**

I apprehensively looked out the window of the room where I was being turned into a bridal Barbie. I was looking for the arrival of a car which hopefully would be escorting my sister. I had hoped and prayed that she would come and we could mend fences, but alas she hadn't showed up yet. It seemed that she still hated me. I sighed and looked back in the mirror as Alice did my hair. She pinned it back in a loose bun made of an intricate tangle of braids after she curled it. Daphne then proceeded to touch up my make up.

"You look beautiful Lily." My mother said, coming in and tearing up at the sight of me.

"Your fathers coming in a minute dear." I nodded, returning her hug and she ran back outside to check if everything was in order. I turned back to the mirror, took a deep breath and looked. An unfamiliar figure was standing there, her fiery red hair resting softly in a pile on top of head, a few curly strands artfully placed around her face. Her emerald green eyes were framed with dark lashes that brought out her eyes and complimented her creamy white skin. She wore a veil tucked into a goblin - made, diamond tiara. James' mother had given her this as her something old, saying that it had been in her family for centuries. The figure in the mirror was wearing a elegant white dress with full sleeves made of elaborate lace. This figure, standing so regal and confident, was other worldly. Who was she? With a start, I realized it was me.

My father came in and kissed my cheek, voice low and husky with emotion as he told me I looked all grown - up.

"Is she here?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me with a solemn expression, gently shaking his head no. I forced a smile at him, but my heart felt like it was being stomped on and then teared up into little pieces. My only sister, who had once promised me she would be my best friend forever, had not even bothered to attend my wedding. I didn't have time to be upset over this as slow music started playing. I forced something resembling a smile onto my face and walked over to the large oak doors of the church.

The bridesmaids, who were dressed in deep purple strapless gowns, started walking down the aisle. As Canon in D Major started playing, I wrapped my arm weakly around my father's outstretched arm, forcing my heart to mend and start beating again. As I walked down the aisle, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest, my palms so slippery that I was afraid my engagement ring would slip off, I saw him. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo which made him look incredibly handsome. But that was not what I was looking at. The smile of pure joy and his love filled eyes made all thoughts of Petunia go out the window.

Petunia sat on her bed, holding an invitation. It announced the wedding of James Charlus Potter and Lily Maria Evans. She sighed, reading and rereading the letters until tears welled in her brown eyes, longing for Lily. She allowed herself to shed one single tear for her lost sister.

"Petunia! I'm home dear! Is supper ready?" Called the voice of her husband Vernon as the door slammed shut. She angrily wiped her tears away, why should she miss her freak of a sister?! Petunia rushed downstairs, determined to never think about her her sister - no, her parent's _other _daughter - ever again,


	6. Chapter 6 - A Birth Forgotten

**CHAPTER 6 - A Birth Forgotten**

_Lily sighed as she gazed out the window, rocking the tiny bundle in her arms. She had a sense of deja vu, remembering her wedding day. She had watched the window for a very long time, hoping to spot her sister's blonde hair and tall figure. Today was no different. It seemed that with every milestone the sisters hit, they drifted apart even more. The swaddle of blankets in her arms began to move and then let out a shrill cry, piercing the silent night with his screams. Lily looked at the baby, smiling softly as she gently rocked the baby, singing a quiet lullaby. It was the same one that her mother had sang to her and Petunia when they were little. It was also the same one Petunia and her had sung in meadow everyday after school for years while playing on the swings. _

_She had sent a letter to Petunia after the excruciatingly painful birth of the child in her arms. She had announced his arrival and inquired about the wellbeing of her sister's bundle of joy. Lily knew that the letter would not be answered, as all the others before. Still, she couldn't help but hope. _

_A few hours away, in Number Four Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley sat in the hard, wooden rocking chair in her son's room, clutching a piece of wrinkled parchment yet again. It seemed that she found herself in this position quite often. Her eyes once again scanned her sister's elegant penmanship, the words announcing her nephew's birth. She wanted to answer, she really did. She wanted to be happy for Lily, she was happy for Lily, but it was too late. The chasm had split too far, and no words of happiness could mend the chasm. She also didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was secretly rejoicing in the birth of a magical freak, the world didn't need anymore of them! A thumping in the crib drew her attention away from the letter. She crumpled it up and threw it in the wastebasket in the corner of the room and went to attend to her darling Duddykins. The birth of Harry James Potter was soon forgotten in the quaint house and so were James and Lily Potter._


	7. Chapter 7 - Accepting the Truth

**CHAPTER 7 - Accepting the Truth**

When Petunia Dursley woke up on a normal morning to put out the usual milk bottles, she didn't expect to see a very not normal basket on her doorstep. As she peered inside, she couldn't help but let out a scream. A black haired infant was curled up in the basket, fast asleep. On his forehead was a fresh, red, jagged scar. She hurriedly brought the basket inside, calling for Vernon.

"Vernon! Vernon! Come down right away!". Petunia heard her husband thunder down the stairs as fast as he could. Meanwhile, she brought the basket into the kitchen and set it on the table.

"What is it Petunia dear? What's happened?" Vernon said, heaving.

"Look at what I found on the front steps!" As Vernon looked into the basket and gasped. She caught sight of a small piece of paper entangled in the blankets. With a shaking hand, she reached out and clasped the letter, pulling it away from the soft blankets. She had a sinking feeling in her gut as she opened it, with Vernon peering over her shoulder.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_I am sorry to inform you that last night, on Hallow's Eve, Lily and James Potter were killed by a dark wizard who goes by the name Lord Voldemort. He also tried to kill their son, Harry, but he was protected by an ancient form of magic that has been long forgotten. When Lily threw herself in front of Harry to protect her son, the strength of her love essentially cast a shielding charm on Harry, making it impossible for Lord Voldemort to touch him. Lord Voldemort has vanished and many are celebrating his death. However, I know that he is not dead, merely lurking in the shadows. As Harry's only living blood relatives, I am entrusting you with his safety for the next 16 years. Since Lily's blood is alive in Petunia's, living under the same roof will protect Harry. The protection spell that Lily inadvertently cast will only be broken when Harry becomes unwelcome under your roof or when he turns 17. Again, I am truly sorry for your loss, the wizarding world has lost two of the most talented and noble people it has ever seen._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

Petunia slowly took her eyes off of the sheet of parchment, two words swirling in her head. _Lily, dead. Lily, dead. Lily, dead. _Lily was dead, and so was her husband. Her beautiful little sister was dead. She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at the small baby swaddled in blue blankets. He was the only piece of Lily she had left. He was Lily's legacy. She looked Vernon straight in the eyes and said, "He's staying."

"Petunia! We are not keeping that, that freak!"

"He's staying Vernon, and I will not argue about it! His mother has been killed and

we're his only family!"

"Please! We can leave him at an orphanage!"

"Vernon, he is staying and that is final!" With that, she spun, picked up her nephew and left the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 - Petunia's Peaceful Repose

**CHAPTER 8 - Petunia's Peaceful Repose**

She died at the age of 72 as a widower, Vernon had died 7 years ago due to prostate cancer. She died of natural causes, surround by her beloved family. She died content.

She materialized in the meadow. It looked the same with overgrown grass and a rusty pair of swings. It felt as if no time had passed. There was nobody waiting there for her, not even her husband. Suddenly, she saw a streak of dull red hair in her peripheral vision. She turned around and there she was. Lily. Her green eyes shone brightly and childishly as she smiled tentatively at her.

"Hi Tuney."

She couldn't respond, her tongue felt like it weighed 300 pounds. She didn't raise her arm to wave or even twitch her lip to smile. Petunia felt that if she so much as blinked, her sister would disappear from her life, again. She couldn't allow that to happen. When Lily had died, a little part of herself had died along with her sister. She had stayed up long after Vernon had gone to bed that first night and had ended up in Dudley's second bedroom. She had gazed at Harry until the sun came up. With the sun came the realization that her sister was gone and she had had a mental breakdown, cradling Harry in her arms. After that night, she had turned hard as stone, emotionally disconnected. But now, Petunia finally had the chance, the chance to make amends with her sister, which is all she ever wanted. And so she forced her lips to drag themselves up into a tiny smile, which grew and grew.

"Hi Lily."

With those words, Lily's eyes lit up and she busted out a dazzling smile as she took a step closer. Petunia could feel hot, wet tears welling in her eyes as she took the last few steps and reached out to embrace her sister. She wrapped her bony arms tight around Lily and Lily did the same. She felt the tears spill over as she buried her face in her red hair.

"I've missed you so much Lily."

"I've missed you even more Tuney. I've missed you so so much."

As she pulled back to get a better glimpse of Lily's loving face, she realized that resting atop Lily's head was a crown. A crown made of daisies, and tulips, and grass.

**THE END**


End file.
